Between the Choices R
by xx1haruxx
Summary: He took her away from everything. Rated T with some M.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my other story.

Set after Sasuke defeated Itachi and now joined the Akatsuki. Sakura was on a mission to Amegakure when she encountered Sasuke first time in 3 years. By that time, he has learned the evils of Konoha and swore to destroy the village that has brought him so much pain. His heart is long gone, the only thing he can feel is hate. Hate is something that has accompanied him before and it will still be. He swore to kill all konoha-nin leaving them in despair just like what they made him to be.

Ok. English is not my first language so hope you understand.

 **AN:** Sakura became orphan at the age of 6. She did not fall in love with Sasuke when they were young, they were just friends. This chapter is a intro to when they were little. The story starts in the middle.

Rated T with some M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PROLOG

 _Oka-san…. Otou-san… Don't, don't….._

Her voice trembled in fear as she watched from the little opening of the dark closet where her parents hide her minutes ago. The night she turned 6 was when it happened. It was the night she had witnessed the slaughter and heard the eerie laugh of that murder.

It was the night that had hunt her for years reminding her how helpless she was.

Tears began to roll its way down her small red cheeks as the crimson blood soaked the wooden floor. Little Sakura tried to cover her ears and fight the urge not to scream, but no matter how hard she tried to cover them, she could still hear the hateful laugh of that man. The torture went on and on until her dad's last breath was gone, each second felt like eternity and sharp needles going through her heart as she shivered from the cramped closest.

She covered her mouth as she saw the murder smirked and stabbed a few more times of her parents' dead body. It was dark so dark that Sakura could only make out the outline of the man. The only source light was the lightning flashing by once in a while.

When the lightning past by in a roaring flash, she got a glimpse at the murder but all she could make out was the scar near his left side of the cheek and his Sound Hitai-ate. Sakura felt fear but most of all, helpless as the this scene went by and all she could do just watch and back up to the corner of the closet hoping the killer wouldn't notice.

Time passed by but Sakura didn't dare to come out even after the murder has left.

By the time the rescue-nins found her, she had already been in the closet for 2 days with nothing but her parent's corpses in front of her. The little girl was so lost, lost in the thoughts of why she couldn't stop that man from hurting her parents.

She was mad at herself. The second day after she got out the hospital and over the first 2 years, she secluded herself in the library learning and training in the mountains. She would eat every 2 or 3 days but mostly berries she found in the woods.

Every day passed by the same, wake up, school, train/library, come home, it never changed until the day she meet Naruto and Sauske at the age of 8. That day was the first time she had came so close with someone since her parents' death.

That afternoon, like a typical day, Sakura came to the park to watch the sun go down after an exhausting training. With nothing to do at home, watching the sun go down was something she always enjoys.

The little pink hair girl sat on the swing and watched quietly as other kids get pick up by their parents. Slowly everybody was gone except for Sakura gazing at the setting sun.

Her eye lids grew heavy second by second while staring at the orange and red sun going to the other side of the world.

"Oi, oi, isn't that our little orphan classmate?" A voice woke her up.

Sakura looked at the boy and recalled his name was Akio sitting 2 rows behind her during class. He and his friends have a bad reputation at school and thats all she knows. In school over the pass 2 years, she has been made fun of nearly everyday but Sakura doesn't pay much attention to any insults anyway.

"Oh, yeah, what's her name, Sako? Kako?" She looked at the other boy, which she know his name was Daichi who always hangs around with Akio.

" Sakura, I think, she's that girl that always ditches class." The last boy ,Takeo pushed up his glasses. The three walked towards her but the pink haired girl only stared at the almost gone sun behind them.

When they were standing directly before her, Sakura didn't shift or say anything, she only gave them a look before closing her eyes. She felt really tired and doesn't want to deal with anything right now.

Feeling like they were being ignored, Daichi walked closer and nearly shouted next to her ear. "What is freaking wrong with your parents, that name doesn't even suit you. And what is with your hair color, so ugly." Daichi forcefully grabbed a hand full of the girl's pink hair and yanked her face up.

Within a moment, Daichi was on the ground with a broken nose. Laughing at her is fine, grabbing her hair is fine, but mocking her parents is something she wouldn't allow.

They are her pride and she love them to the fullest.

The girl held her fist tight wanting to punch him again but loosen it after she saw blood dripped down Daichi's nose. Guilt washed over her when the boy begin to cry; she didn't mean to hurt him….she trained because she wanted to protect the village and the people her parents love so much, she didn't train to beat people up just because they insulted her.

Noticing her pause, the other two boys quickly grabbed the girl's wrists to prevent her from moving. Daichi was on his feet and he suddenly felt the anger coming down when he saw blood dripping out of his nose. _How dare she hit me! Not even mom or dad has ever done that to me!_

"YOU BRAT!" He angrily kicked her in the stomach and punched her hard on the face. Sakura didn't move. It isn't painful anyway, she thought quietly to herself. Compare to the pain she experienced before, this was nothing.

Tired…. Sakura continued to lay there and slowly close her eyes waiting for the beating to be over.

" Get off her!" A blond hair boy shouted angrily and ran towards Daichi who was on top of Sakura.

He landed a big punch on the bully, "What the hell?!" Daichi yelled as he landed hard on his rear. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ISN'T SHE OUR CLASSMATE!" The blond hair boy glared at the 3 with Sakura in between.

"Dobe, what are you do-"The little Sasuke walked over towards Naruto not quite happy after the blondie called him a girly boy.

" Oi, oi look what we got here, isn't it the lowest rank-Naruto and arrogant Sasuke brat." Takeo grinned as he showed his dislike towards the two.

The Uchiha's eyes darken, he never liked when people call him a brat.

Ignoring Takeo's comment, Naruto continued to fight with Daichi on the floor. Akio, too started his way towards the Uchiha, he hates Sasuke because he's rich, handsome, smart, and everything a girl can ask for. Now, Akio wouldn't miss the chance to take him down.

"TAKEO, HELP OUT!" Akio shouted for a backup, even a genius can't win two at a time, can he?

Sakura opened her eyes to see who would help someone like her; with the sun radiated against them, all she saw was the outline of their backs.

Unfortunately for the three, they asked for the wrong people to screw with. It took about a minute to finish before all three started to cry and ran home. "HM, I won't let them get away next time." Naruto sticked his tongue out and turned around heading to Sakura on the floor.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto gently helped her get up being careful not to touch any of her injuries.

How long has it been since she touched someone? His hands were warm.

"Thank you" She muttered softly.

"I won't let them hurt you again." The blondie pulled her into a gentle hug. Hugging is the best solution to comfort a person. Naruto remembered what Sandaime once told him. He has always wanted to talk to her because she always looked so lonely like him. But he never got the chance until now.

After releasing the girl, Naruto hissed at Sasuke telling him to hug Sakura-chan too. Two people comforting would be better right? He answered himself with a yes. "Sasuke!"

Eyeing Naruto dangerously, "Why do I have t-" Sasuke stopped when Sakura looked at him. Her beautiful jade eyes capturing his pulling him deeper into something he couldn't point out. He swear the time stopped at that moment.

"Fine," he walked closer and bended down to give the girl a hug.

"Don't cry….I will be there next time." He whispered softly and quickly got up to leave. Sakura looked at him with a questioned face. She wasn't even crying, and she wanted to make sure she never will.

"Wait up, teme." Naruto helped Sakura up and offered that Sasuke would treat them dinner at the Uchiha mansion. The pink haired girl wanted to leave and not bother them but Naruto held onto her hand to make sure she doesn't leave.

"When did I say about treating you."

" Just now, in your heart." Their argument went on and Sakura couldn't help but let out a small smile.

The three after that spent a lot more time together and their relation has gotten deeper over the next year.

But at the age of 9, Sasuke has changed after the Uchiha massacre. Even though they were placed in the same team, Sakura and Naruto felt their distance with Sasuke continued to increase.

And one day, he left leaving them without a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( **Story begins here** )

Chapter 1

The sky was dark with thunder roaring continuously and much to the girl's frustration, the rain seems to get heavier the farther she is from Konoha. It was a nice afternoon before she reached the border of Konoha and then everything went downhill. The temperature dropped and before she noticed, it was so foggy that she is now having a hard time venturing from tree to tree.

 _Why is it so cold?_ Sakura shivered from the cold rain hitting against her skin. Though it can be cold in Konoha, it is never _this_ cold. Even in November, sun comes out regularly with once or twice rain throughout the winter.

Sakura mentally cursed for not bring warmer clothes. Over the pass few hours, she has been continuously using her chakra to warm up her nearly frozen body but the piercing cold seems to get stronger the farther she's from her homeland. It is clearly a bad idea to keep using her chakra without accompany's presence. Enemy-nin can come any moment and she will have to be prepared when the time comes.

But this cold is driving her crazy!

"Ahhha-chooo!" Sakura sneezed so loud nearly lost her footing on a tree. Coming to a stop, she sighed once more while taking out the map. She has been running for nearly 5 hours, though the estimate time for a _regular_ travel is about 15 hours but she isn't doing the regular way, instead taking in Lee's persistent habit of pushing towards the 'best of the best'.

Mentally noting she should be there in less than 2 hours, Sakura pumped more chakra into her legs and quicken her pace. Since she isn't feeling tired at all(thanks to Lee's 'ultimate youth training'), she might as well shorten her mission time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback Yesterday night_

Snoring softly, Sakura didn't even stir a bit when Kakashi sneaked in from the window of her apartment. Signing internally to himself, the copy-nin wondered how she deal with solo missions when she sleeps so deep without a friend to back her up when she's dead sleep.

"Oi, Sakura, wake up." He whispered while looking around the messy room. He knew Sakura isn't into girl things, but a man can hope at least for the bedroom to be cute. Seem like he's wrong.

After a moment of waiting, only more snoring came.

"Sakura," He tried again.

This time she flipped.

Having no choice, Kakashi leaned closer towards her ear and blew softly. Sakura's eyes instantly flipped open and backed away in less than a second from the other presence in the room.

Noticing it was only his damn teacher, she let out a sign of relief.

"Thanks for the lovely wake up call ." She said sarcastically.

He smiled in responds. "Hokage-sama, asked you to meet her in her office in 30 minutes." Sakura nodded slightly while yawning her sleepiness out.

30minutes later, at the Hokage office

"Shishou." Sakura closed the door in a soft click.

The pink haired girl noticed the moment she came in , Tsunade had a serious expression on her face, her brows narrowed as if she's in a hurry. "There is an emergency mission that I need you to attend."

She paused to pull out a piece of paper with information on it.

"The leader of Honoshi clan was poison by a missing-nin," Sakura recalled fire country has signed a contract to assist Honoshi clan when they are in need because they had helped this place when people of the fire country is in need.

"and through their description, I believed is one of the Akatsuki." Tsunade paused, taking a glance at Sakura for any reaction.

"The only available skilled medic-nin right now is you, Sakura." She continued when she find none.

"All the others are sent on missions and probably wouldn't be back for a few more days, I need you to go as soon as possible."

The recent information that Sasuke had joined the akatsuki pained Naruto and to Sakura, she wondered what had Sasuke became. How could he join an organization that kills for no reason and burns villages for fun?

"Will you accept the mission; it is highly dangerous if the rumor about the Akatsuki is true." Her first mental action was to reject but Haruno Sakura isn't going to back out on this.

"Yes, I am ready to leave at any time." She answered without hesitation.

"2 hours. Meet me up here. I will give you farther instruction."

 _End of Flashback_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Damn this weather._ Sakura sighed and stared at the blurry sight in front her. She is almost there and the rain just have to come down like a crazy mess. Traveling in this kind of weather is risking her life thus she has no choice but to take shelter for now.

The kunoichi sat down taking this moment to finish up her lunch before she set off again. Running for 5+ hours non-stop without a meal since yesterday is really a bad idea. Searching through her bag, Sakura took out a onigiri she messily throw together in the morning and started to unwrap the small meal.

 _Rustle_

She paused as her acute ears pick out the sound hidden within the loud rain.

 _Rustle_

Her muscle tensed knowing whatever is making that noise isn't an animal. She laid her rice ball down and hopped to the next tree just a little closer towards the noise.

The rustle came again, then followed by a scream. The back of her hair rose and she squinted her eyes trying to see through the rain.

Beyond the tree she was hiding, there was someone standing there, she shivered from the killing intent he was admitting. She had never came upon such murderous sensation before, her hand unconsciously grabbed hold of her kunai.

She swallowed hard eying the pool of bloody mess and bodies around the shinobi. Dissembled arms and legs spread around the battle area, a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. Her eyes was brought back to the situation when she heard another man on the floor talking, or more like begging.

"…..P-please.."The voice shaking. "…I-I still have a family…please…" She couldn't make out everything he said but her grip tighten on her weapon.

Seeing the man with the cloak raised his sword without any sign of stopping, Sakura hopped down the tree and was between the two before she even notice.

She knew she shouldn't interfere in shinobi's mission but hearing the man's trembling voice, she couldn't stop herself.

"Sakura-san?" The injured man look at her in surprise and so did Sakura when he called out her name. Because of the rain, she couldn't see their clothes or the type of headband they were wearing.

"Arashi-san," realizing him as one of the co-worker from her lab, Sakura glared at the enemy. Her heart ached when she knew the bodies laying around are all konoha shinobis.

"What's going on." She asked without shifting her eyes from the enemy.

"H-He suddenly attacked us when we were camping here. No one detected him coming." Arashi coughed out blood and he watched them mixed with the rain. His panting increased and Sakura could tell he needed immediate medical attention to tend his wounded lungs.

"S-Sakura-san, leave…"He pulled on her shirt. "He's too strong..*cough*cough, no one can win against him."

The pink hair kunochi wanted to turn around and lessen his pain but she knew leaving her eyes one second would cause her downfall. Seeing the way he literally dissect his enemies, she can tell the man in front of her is very dangerous.

 _Great, this is just great._ Sakura cursed when she finally see the pattern on the cloak, it wasn't just blood on the black cloak, they were red clouds.

"Akatsuki." The name came out her mouth like a venom word.

"R-run, Sakura-san…" Arashi tugged on her shirt harder hoping she could get away. She is the hokage's apprentice and one of the the most kind-hearted and strongest person he knew, he doesn't want her to die.

"P-please go, he's going to kill you…" He felt something clothed his lung and he suddenly couldn't breath.

Sakura panic when she hear the struggling Arashi was having, she moved one hand back trying to examine his lung but Arashi only shove it away and shook his head. It is his body and he knew he couldn't survive this fatal wound.

With his last strength, he pulled Sakura towards him and using his last breath, "H-he's a monster." Then his hand went limped on her shirt signaling the last spark of his life is ending.

A twisting pain rang through the girl when she couldn't hear his breathing anymore. She let the sadness slide knowing there is no time to grief and focus on the problem in front of her. If this man is really what Arashi described, she will keep her alert high until this battle is over.

"What do you want with them." She questioned.

The man has his hood covered majority of his face but for a flash of a second, she swore she saw him smirked.

Time felt slowed as she tried to concentrate hard where she felt this chakra before. Then within this obnoxious storm, she heard it.

"Sakura."

Her name came out his mouth and at this moment, she knew who he is.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura's character is more of a personal preference:) hope I didn't get her too off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Despite all the noises of the rustling leaves and the heavy rainfall, silence, was the only thing between the once teammates and now enemies.

"Sasuke." Her eyes widen slightly realizing it was him. Out of all the akatsuki, why does it have to be him? She doesn't know who or what to blame, but she just wanted to blame _something_.

Snapping back into the currently situation, her eyes were serious.

"Did you do this?" She obvious meant the dead bodies surrounding them and he knows what she's directing to.

She was answer by a long pause then a smirk.

Part of Sakura wanted to believe it was a lie. It has to be a lie that the once caring and protective Sasuke has became like this.

But it wasn't.

"What have Orochimaru turn you into." Her voice was sad and angry at the same time. He can never be the same old Sasuke she knew.

"He didn't change me, nothing did." She didn't expect him to answer but he did.

"Then why did you do this! How could you!" Her voice was loud but she wasn't shouting. It was the anger that she wanted to release and needed a reason to know why he would be so cruel. Killing is understandable as a shinobi, but disassembling body into pieces is not what shinobi would do.

His hood is higher now and Sakura could see his eyes under the shadow of his hood. They were bloody red, nothing like the powerful sharing she admired. It was as she was looking into a serial killer, and from them, the girl questioned his sanity.

"None of your concern." He drew his kusanagi closer. "because you will end up the same."He strikes at her without warning and Sakura barely avoid it since her mind wasn't really to recognize this Sasuke.

 _Sasuke… what have you become…._ Even if she doesn't want to admit it but this is him. Snapping out of this helpless thinking, Sakura took out a scroll and preformed a jutsu to release her weapon from it. A large axe appeared and she held onto it to block Sasuke's attack.

There were no words between them, only anger and blood thirst clashing as the battle continues on.

Sasuke has to admit this Sakura was new to him, he knew she is talented but he didn't really seem her fight before.(AN: when they were little, both Naruto and Sasuke tend to jump in front of her whenever the situation might be dangerous, so she never get chances to fight with her over protective teammate.)

Smirking as she avoid his electrified kusanagi, Sasuke preform a quick hand sign. Sakura jumped back when she felt him casting a jutsu, he is use to long distant attack and she will have to use the fact to form a plan in order to defeat him.

The longer this battle last the more disadvantage it is towards her. After wasting so much chakra on her way here, she has less than half chakra reserve left and the fact that Sasuke is using electrify technique is fatal among this rain.

She need to end this soon before her chakra runs out. Katon came at her and though the girl avoid it with ease, she could feel the intense heat admitting from the attack each time she dodge them. She could smell her burned flesh while concentrating to avoid each katon, _mid second and third degree burn ,_ she mentally noted as she feel the sharp pain of the burns.

The Uchiha noted she does have a good reflex, most people couldn't dodge his katon or if they can, it will still burn nearly half of their body rendering them immobilize for rest of their life perhaps.

Deciding it is time to end this, the Uchiha casted a chidori surrounding his arm. The electric mixed with the rain has enhanced its power and he will watch the moment to strike.

The kunochi has sense its time he will end this battle, she watched his action carefully planning her strategy. He charged at her and so did she.

Then they clashed.

Sasuke's chidori has successfully landed on her abdominal but it did not pierce.

Her right hand was holding on to his chidori casted arm, though his hand did touch her abdominal but she was holding it back with her abnormal strength to prevent it from going through her.

Though her right hand is now intensely injured from the electric surrounding it, she did not let go. Her stomach is in burning pain as well with the chidori so close to it. Sweat dripped down her head as the pain became hard to endure.

Gathering the bits of her chakra that's left into her left hand. She hesitated but did not stop her following action.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Using her all strength, Sakura punched the side of Sasuke ribs which he couldn't avoid consider how she's holding one of his hand.

He flew to the side immediate breaking a fews tree before he came to a stop. Cursing as he felt at least 3 of his ribs broken. If she applied a little, just a _little_ more force into the punch, she could have snapped his spine. It was his mistake for not taking her seriously, though he has never expected her to do this much damage on him.

Sakura laid on the ground facing the dark and eerie sky. The rain was still there but it has lessen, she sighed at how much she hated the rain. Her limbs felt frozen from the cold and burning at the same time from the katon and over stressing them.

She laid there not moving feeling dizzy and her vision swim before her. Sasuke came to view but she didn't pay much attention to him, she sighed that her last blow wasn't strong enough. Though she doesn't want to die yet, but if she did, she's still happy that she got to land a good punch on him.

Sakura found herself smiling lightly before the world went black on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, where did you go?" A plant-like man appeared behind the Uchiha.

"Oh, seems like you had a huge fight." Noticing the Uchiha look rather batter, Zetsu took a look at the person that Sasuke was staring down at or the person that has the ability to take him this far.

Realizing the pink hair kunochi right away, Zetsu smirked. "Seems like you found us a great prize."

He bend down to look at the woman closer, her face and hair was a bit mudded but he's positively sure she is Godame's apprentice, Haruno Sakura. They are in great need of a medic nin and she also held valuable information about the nine tail jinchuuriki.

"She is just as pretty as the rumor said." The Akatsuki said with a smirk. "No wonder you didn't kill her yet even though she's from Konoha."

Ignoring him, Sasuke glared at the unconscious woman in front of him, hand itching to run his sword through her.

But he didn't and he didn't question why.

Sasuke walked pass her and disappeared into the woods. Zetsu smirked at the possible reason that the pyscho-Uchiha decided not to kill her. During their regular travel, he kills or more like mercilessly cut konoha nin into pieces when he sees one. Just like a monster hunting a prey.

But he didn't this time.

Picking up the small figure into his arms, Zetsu as well disappeared into the shadows knowing she will be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hold you guys liked it:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

A pair of jade eyes cracked open as the girl unable to resist the coldness on every inches of her skin. _Where am I?_ It was the first thing that came to her mind, but the moment she felt the sharp pain on her stomach and her shoulder, the memories of the battle with Sasuke flashed back.

 _*Sigh, I lost didn't I….._ she knew she did but it was still depressing to know.

Getting over the fact that she lost the battle, she was happy that she's alive after all. The girl shook her head trying to get all the sad thinkings away and focus on her current circumstances.

She looked around examining the cell she was held in and take notice that there wasn't any window except for a small torch at the corner of the room. The cell is moist and there is water pooling up to her waist adding to the coldness of this already freezing cell. When she tried to move, she realized her wrist is chained separately that later connected to the back of the wall.

It will be a waste of energy for them if they think they can get any information about Naruto from her. There is no way she will allow them to capture Naruto.

The kunochi tugged on the chain to test it's steadiest but when she tried to emit chakra into her hand, it never came other than a sharp pain on her wrist.

 _That bastard._ She cursed when she realize these were the chakra restrained chains, though they are clearly not enough to make her give up the idea of escaping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke winced from the pain on his ribs, arms, and everywhere as he tried to wrap the gauze over the wounds. She really did a number on him and he's too prideful to admit this.

"Why did you bring her." He questioned when he sensed Zetsu in the room. His expression told the green Akatsuki that he's clearly not happy with the decision of bring that girl here.

The plant man didn't answer right away but watch the Uchiha struggled with bandaging his arms.

 _This is why._ Though he didn't say it out loud, because he knew Sasuke wouldn't ask that woman to fix him up.

"She held information we need…." He glanced over to the Uchiha to find any reaction but found none. "and wouldn't it be fun to have a female company other than all pyscho killers here?" Including himself of course.

The sharingan user ignored him and surely he has no interest in her anyway. Whatever they do with her is none of his concern.

He told himself that before slamming the floor on his way out.

 _He seems rather…unhappy_. Zetsu thought but let the idea slide. When had he ever saw a happy Uchiha anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drip

Drip

Sakura has been staring at the wall for the past 30 minutes after she regained conscious. It just so damn boring and cold here! Her mind was concentrating on getting warm but it doesn't seem to help anyway. She leaned against the wall and wrap her arms around her legs using every method to get warmth but still nothing help.

The girl placed her chin on her knees and decided to watch the new entertainment she found.

Drip

A drop of water dripped down from the top of the ceiling and much to her boredom, she started to count each drop. The gaps between the water drops were rather long but she has another choice of watching the water rippled once it hit the water on the floor. It felt endless as she continue counting until she was lost around the 50s.

When she restarted and reached 30 drops of water, the metal door open with an eerily squeak and someone stepped into the dark chamber.

"Fuck yeah, he's damn right!" His voice echoed in the confined room. The man Sakura recalled seeing him in the bingo book, Hidan, walked over and grabbed her chin before lifting her face up to have a better look.

"Prettier than that creepy plant guy said." He looked her up and down before going back to look at those jade orbs glaring rather hard on him.

"Let go." Sakura slapped his hand out of her face and tried to give him a good punch to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, but the chain only let her go so far.

This man Sakura also knew is the one who killed Azuma-sensei, he is the one who made Ino grief for months. She hate him deep to bones and assured herself she will give him a piece of her mind once her chakra returns.

"Aggressive one too huh?" The silver hair Akatsuki has taken a instant liking of her, after all, it isn't a everyday thing that a woman is brave enough to talk to him like this.

She threw him a few more curses but his grin only widen. Oh-how much Sakura wish that glaring can kill.

"Go away." She hissed like an angry cat who's ready to jump on its attacker.

"No…." He grabbed her hair in his hand and forcefully pulled her face closer to his so he could take a better look at her cute angry expression.

"…fucking way." His other hand touched her face feeling the skin under his finger. "You face is pretty soft even with these cute marks."

Hidan decided the cut on her face look rather cute and he wondered how much more there are on her body. His fingers slide from her cheek down to her neck.

Before he could go down farther, the silver hair man felt a wet liquid landed on his cheek.

"Fucking bitch!" He snarled knowing she just spit at him. Right on his face!

Wiping her spit mixed with saliva and blood off his face, Hidan throws her back by her head and Sakura hit the wall with a loud thump.

"If we didn't need you, I will have fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Profanities echoed in the small cell as Hidan continued cussing but Sakura didn't hear them. The moment he threw her head back, her head landed against the wall with full force and her vision blurred. Ears felt as if she's under water, her head was swimming and she didn't hear a word Hidan just said before he slammed the cell room.

The chamber fell in complete silence, so quiet that she couldn't even hear the water dripping. After her head stopped hurting, Sakura closed her eyes messily wiping off the blood that had dripped to her cheek from her cracked head.

Dizziness hit her moments later, with a sigh, Sakura wish she will feel better once she wakes up. This feeling is certainly unpleasant.

Then the world went black before her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Shouldn't you pay a visit to your friend? Hidan already seem our little guest, he's the first one." Zetsu smiled when he remembered Hidan threw a bunch of profanities when he was done visiting the girl yesterday. He knew she would get under his skin.

"She's not my friend." At the mention of Hidan visiting her, Sasuke's mood darken. He's never fond of that worshiper in the beginning.

It doesn't matter who have seem her. Its none of his business anyway. He told himself that.

"I wonder if she is still in one piece," The plant man mused. "I told him not to kill her but doesn't guarantee her limps are still attach since who knows what Hidan might do." He sighed hoping she's still intact, after all she's quit a interesting woman and her medical skill will for sure help them.

"I-" Sasuke slammed the door hard nearly breaking the door on his way out. He doesn't want to listen to Zetsu rabbling about unimportant things. It's a annoying distraction.

Who cares if she's still in one piece, who cares if she— , he shook his head trying to get these thoughts away. Why is he thinking about this anyway?

Answering his own question and assuring himself a reason for these thoughts, the Uchiha told himself he wanted to kill her himself. He's the one who found her first thus he belongs to him.

Yes that's the reason, it has to be. He internally nodded.

When Sasuke hit a dead end, he looked around and for some reason, he found himself right in front of the cell Sakura is staying in.

Closing his eyes, he could hear her soft breathing and sense her sleeping against the wall.

So, she alive. With a confirmation that his prey is still alive. Sasuke left without opening the door to the little cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was it days that had passed or was it only hours? Time is something Sakura has completely lost track of. When she woke up again after Hidan shove her against the wall, she has been sitting for hours without moving a single arm. Her body felt numb from all the aching and pain over her body. She was certain it has been more than a day since her battle with Sasuke since some of her wounds are already clot with a layer of dry blood and the bruises has turned a ugly blue-ish purple.

Shivering for the nth time in the locked chamber, Sakura let out a puff of warm breath and swallow down the nausea feeling in her chest. She has been using the minimal about of chakra she can access to retain a bit of warmth during the entire time. Without using this necessary warm, she will for sure not live in the next few hours. If they are going to let her die, she wanted to die in a warmer place. Her lips has turned purple and her face was pale from the extremely low temperature.

Sakura stared at the door on the opposite side and oh she was sure she saw it moved for a second. Dizziness hit her again and her eyes started to grow heavy.

Shaking herself head, she need to stay awake or else she might never wake up. With this cold continue attacking her and if she doesn't use those little chakra to remain warm even if they are minuscule, her body cells will be easily frozen in the next hour.

With nothing to do, the pinkette stared at the metal door for the next hour wishing she could stare out a hole. When she finally decided she should just sleep, the door opened and a man, she recalled his name is Kisame, stepped into the room.

It is probably the first time Sakura seem someone with blue skin and she thought it was rather interesting. Kisame smirked when he noticed she didn't back up or show any sign that she's scared when he stepped into the room. Most people thought he is intimidating with his body size larger than regular males and so is his blue skin. She's certainly different than what he'd imagine. Coming up to her, the Akatsuki bend down to the girl who's half submerged in the water and smiled at her.

"Hey, little hostage," He said in a teasing tone before reaching out to take her hand.

Sakura's immediate instinct would have snatch her hand back if she wasn't this exhausted. Her limbs felt like jello and it hurts even just by lifting her arm.

So she let him.

Kisame was surprise that she didn't move when he took her hand out of the water, but then he noticed her hand was in a light shade of purple and certainly frozen considering how cold this cell is and how she's half in water.

His expression soften feeling sorry for her ,though he wasn't sure why he has this kind of thoughts when he kills woman or children like its never a big deal. Perhaps it was her eyes that didn't show any fear unlike the cowards who begs for their life in front of him. He hated weak people.

"Don't pity me." She grounded out in a low but serious voice.

"Take it easy, just here to take you for a talk." He said simply and broke the metal chains that restrained her movement but the cuff that limited her chakra still held on her wrists.

"I will be glad if you take this off too." She sighed looking at the cuffs, with them on her hope of escaping this place is minimal.

"Leader say you are dangerous so got to leave them on."Though Kisame clearly doesn't see any threat from this girl, her wrists are so skinny that it felt like they will break if he held her a little harder.

"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically nearly rolled her eyes.

Giving her a playful smile, the blue man lifted her out of the water by holding her under her knees and her back. He could see her legs in the water are a heavier purple than her arms and concluded she probably cannot walk.

Sakura didn't say anything when he lifted her up from the water, it is a disgrace to have someone help her this way plus to make the matter worst, it is her enemy, but she knows well she couldn't walk right now. She can't even feel her legs to be honest.

Silent steps went on and the kunochi was clearly aware that she is in the enemy's nest, but since they hadn't kill her yet, she knows she will be safe for now. Her body relaxed upon Kisame's hold and she unconsciously snuggled closer towards the warm presence. It felt like heaven after staying in the cold for hours and she could finally feel her blood flowing on her legs and arms.

At some point she fell sleep and the next time she opened her eyes, she was in front of _them_.

All the Akatsuki in the room stared at her in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _All the Akatsuki in the room stared at her in silence._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me down." Her voice came out like a whisper but Kisame did as she asked when he felt her tensed muscles. It must not be easy to face so many enemies when you are at the weakest state.

Sakura felt her head swam for a second the moment she stood, but still glad that her legs are getting better.

At least she can stand. What a pathetic thing to said…..

She had taken the chance to release her small amount of chakra onto her legs when she's finally out of the water. Without having to worry about concentrating on warming herself up, she used those chakra to relief the stress and numbness on her muscle that had accumulated during her time here.

It will be a shame if she has to face them while being carry.

The familiar Akatsuki faces made her hand clenched in a tight fist. These people are the cost of some many deaths recently and ones who keep trying to hurt Naruto. News have spread through all villages that they are taking irregular and unexplainable actions for the past 6 months. She knows their goal is to capture the nine jinchuuriki but they had been killing and creating chaos in other places more than needed, even in places that does not held any jinchuuriki.

In the silent room, Deidara was sitting on the table molding his clay bomb, across from him on the sofa, Hidan was half sleeping with his shirt on the floor. Zetsu though, she couldn't see him, she could feel his chakra in between the walls. And sitting on the other side of the table was the familiar red hair suna-nin she remembered one year ago. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of him, she was sure she killed him in their last fight but now Sasori is just sitting there reading some scrolls.

All their attention was on her and the back of her mind was desperately telling her to run. But her ego wasn't the type that's scared of a few S-class missing nin. She wasn't even scare of death.

"Where did Sasuke and Kakuzu go? I thought everyone was here…", Kisame sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"Out." Came a reply though Sakura didn't know who said it.

Smirking at the sight of the pinkette, Hidan sat up from the sofa and took a good look at her up and down. Now he has a better view than yesterday in the dark cell, he's damn sure Jashin-sama will like her."How's your head doing? Pretty sure I gave you a fucking good slam yesterday."

Sakura glared at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Obviously great. Thanks now that I can think more ways to kick your sorry ass."She sworn she will make him pay.

Her head hasn't been stable after he threw her so hard against the wall. Dizziness hits her randomly and she has to struggle to keep herself from passing out. The side of her skull is injured though the bleeding has stopped, she's sure there is a small crack. Internal bleeding could be possible too.

"Should I help that damn mouth of yours too?" He laughed at her obvious hostile reply.

"Alright, both of you," Kisame cutting in hoping they could just stop. It has barely been 2 minutes since Sakura came in and there they are starting a fight already.

It's evident that Hidan is at fault when he spot the dry trail of dry blood on the side of Sakura's head, some mixed with her pink hair. In his prospective, she has probably lost a lot more than it seems considering her shoulder and neck area was left with half wiped blood.

"This is…." Kisame paused forgot that he doesn't know her name yet. "your name?"

There was a long pause before she decide to reply.

"Haruno Sakura." She muttered quietly obviously not liking the attention she's getting.

 _So, she Haruno Sakura, Hokage's apprentice._ There are a lot of rumors about her.

Powerful is true since they heard from Zetsu that she nearly defeated the Uchiha.

And so as beautiful. Even with her bruised and injured body, she still held a beauty that's unique on her own.

Few of the Akatsuki has wanted to meet her once since she is to be said to rival Godaime's power or even above and her medical skills has already surpass the fifth, in a level that is consider the world's top medic nin. And for the ones who had meet her already, it seems clear that she has grown over the time they last saw her.

"If you want me to reveal any information about Konoha, I suggest you try hard cus I won't tell you anything." Her voice break through the silence.

Deidara smiled slightly at her words while continuing his art clay, she really got some guts to say that in front of the people who can easily torture and force out information. This kind of people he knew is the hardest to deal with. Even cutting off a limb or two wouldn't do.

"Who say you can decide."

"I did." They can try whatever they can think of but she will never betray her village. All the people she loves are in Konoha so she value that place more than anything.

Hidan decided to test how far she can go, eventually he knew she will submit to him, and it will be very soon. Grabbing the collar of her tattered top, he made a clear contact with her jade eyes knowing this can intimidate her.

"How about…." He grinned and Sakura felt like slapping that arrogant face of his. "I hurt that Jinchuriki?"

"You are no match for Naruto." She grounded out, voice filled with bitterness.

Though it might take some time to handle her, it is rather amusing to watch her talk back.

"Do you know the manner of ' don't talk to people while holding their collar'." She grabbed his hand on her shirt and much to Hidan's surprise, his hand started to hurt. Damn this girl and her monster strength, even with the chakra cuff on, her grip is still as strong as an elephant's!

Instead of letting go, he decided to tease her more and this pain, to be honest, it felt quit good if he has to say.

"Want me to let go….." He smirked.

"…..Make me."

He grinned before licking the drop of blood that have reopened on her head and now rolling down her smooth cheek. Sakura froze at the feeling of his tongue sliding across her left cheek. Her immediate action was to back up but he only pulled her closer and his mouth move further.

She cringed when his tongue reached her ear, the spot she had least resistance of. Hidan ignored her indignant words plus struggles and continued before biting the soft cartilage on her ear.

"I…"Her voices stuttered but the silver hair man stopped when he suddenly felt an increase of chakra.

"I SAID STOP IT!" She leaned back a little before coming down with a _bit_ of force without mentioning the chakra part. She hit his head with hers, though it doesn't seem that hard, it was extremely painful and was enough to sent Hidan tumble onto the floor rubbing his sore forehead. He felt the warm liquid in his fingers and the blood dripping down to his face.

Her head might be the same hardest as normal people but she's proud to say her forehead is in a whole different level. Sakura let out an triumphed smile knowing he must be in great pain now.

 _Serve him right!_

"What the fuck?!" The worshiper has a clear astonishing expression looking at her, or more like looking at her rock hard forehead.

Deidara chuckled at his lameness. Other members watched with amusement and Kisame was laughing so hard that his stomach started to hurt.

"That felt…" He got up and licked the blood on his finger.

"Fucking great." Hidan grabbed his tri-bladed scythe that was behind him in one motion and the next second, he launched at the girl who has already prepared to attack.

His scythe came down missing only a hair line apart from her. He was fast, though Sakura saw it coming, unfortunately her body wasn't responding fast enough. The next time she might not be lucky enough to avoid it.

At the idea that the little prey in front of him is desperately trying to get away made his grin widen. Oh, how much he wanted her to be jashin-sama's sacrifice. He was positively sure jashin-sama would like her a lot, just like how he liked her.

The silver haired man continued to attack and Sakura jumped back with her best effort trying to get away. Each time, it was a barely avoidable hit and it will be dangerous if this last any longer.

"Stop fucking moving," He was getting frustrated. How is it possible that she's avoiding every single one of his attack? After a few more minutes of hit and miss, the silver hair man stopped to examine her slowly then his expression changed into a cunning look.

That look gave the pinkette an uneasy feeling but she's prepared to jump back if he comes near again.

To her surprise, he didn't move towards her , instead, walked towards the kitchen to his left.

He disappeared behind the wall, but when he came out, Sakura's heart almost dropped when she saw what he's holding.

He was holding a child no older than 13 or 14, the little kid was crying as he struggled to get away from the silver hair man holding his shirt.

"You don't want this brat to have a blood bath, do you?" He grinned evilly at her fearful expression. He could tell she's the kind that couldn't deal with people dying in front of her, and he just has to use this to play with her mind. He wanted her to fight him. The more violent it gets, the better.

The boy was crying silently as the scythe was placed under his tender neck. Through his experience being the chief of the Akatsuki since a few months ago, he knew Hidan gets very annoyed when he makes noises. The boy has hated himself for accidentally discovered the base when he was playing in the forest. But luckily they let him live because he had assured them his cooking skill. However, he knows they can kill him anytime they feel like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let him go." She tightened her fist trying not to let her anger get a better of her.

"Only if you stand still." He snickered wondering if she will do it.

"Deal." She answered without hesitation even tho it is clear what he is planning to do. The child sobbed in front of her and Sakura's heart sank a little, how could he held a child as hostage? If she has her chakra, she would have beat him to the ground already.

Hidan lowered his scythe and threw the boy to the side, the evil smile still lingering on his face. "Don't move or else- he will be in half before you even notice." He approached her like a predator cornering its prey.

"O-onee chan-" beads of tears rolled down the boys' eyes as he watched the scene in horror.

Sakura only responded with a small smile.

She held her ground and glared directly into Hidan's eyes. She won't run away after she promised.

He raised his scythe ready to come down at her, he smirked when he sworn he saw something resemble fire in her eyes.

Then he let his weapon came down as if cutting a tree.

"That's enough!" The metals clashed in front of her eyes. Sasuke's kusanagi and Hidan's scythe held inches away from her.

The other Akatsuki members were tense when Hidan was about to attack the girl, after all their purpose wasn't to kill her but to have her help their organization. Each was prepared to jump in when necessary but the Uchiha happens to show up just in time.

XXXXXXXX

 _Sasuke had just finished his mission and was on his way towards the meeting room. Zetsu had already told him in advance that he is going bring Sakura there, though he is obviously not too fond of that idea._

 _The Uchiha unconsciously quicken his steps when he felt a spark of the girl's chakra._

XXXXXXXXX

"Fucking Uchiha- I almost had her!" Hidan snarled and pushed his scythe down but Sasuke's blade prevent it from going any further.

He remained silent like always but his chakra flared up along with Hidan's. Both of them were emitting a large amount of chakra, killing intent clear.

The room started to shake and tiny cracks ran across the walls. Sakura backed up feeling a little nauseous being so close to such strong chakra pressure. Her head started to feel dizzy again and the image of the two man in front of her doubled.

"Both of you, stop it." Sasori held their weapons and restrained their movements with his chakra strings. Deidara placed a clay sword in between the two, threatening to explode if they go any farther.

Kisame let out a tiresome sigh not even surprise since this kind of situation happens a lot. "Enough kids, you are going to scare our little guest here."

Both Hidan and Sasuke glared at each other before the silver hair man threw a bunch of curses before kicking the door open and left the room.

"You people are going to break this base very soon." Zetsu commented, half emerge from the wall.

The room was once again left in silence but Sakura decided to break the awkwardness.

"Umm… thanks Sasuke…" Is that how she should react? but he did save her life didn't he? She still doesn't trust that idea fully though.

Without a word, the Uchiha grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room leaving others watching in surprise. "Oh… I didn't know Sasuke is interested in woman…"Kisame has always thought the Uchiha is gay since he had never seem him with a woman or even talk to a woman….

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Watch the arm!" Sakura shrieked indignantly, throwing profanities occasionally when he didn't say a thing but continue dragging her.

When they arrived in front of a door that look similar to the ones they passed by, Sasuke opened it and threw the girl inside before locking it.

Ignoring the girl's cursing and ferocious words behind the door, he preformed a jutsu around the door so she wouldn't be able to break through and no one will be able to go in until he release it.

This is to ensure his prey is under his control, he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Review is appreciated and it keeps me going:) thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry or the wait:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

A pair of jade color eyes cracked open and the girl on the bed stared motionlessly at the white ceiling above. Last night, or was it morning, after Sasuke had threw her into the room, Sakura at first decided to break the door and look for him but when she saw the king size bed looking so soft and smooth, she couldn't resist herself and ended up resting there and fell sleep.

She concluded she will take a good nap first before looking for the bastard. Since she certainly need some rest to relief the stress on her muscles.

Now she's awake, it is time to get out of here. Her head hammered the moment she got up and she was sure she's going to pass out again but she hold onto it. She swallowed down the nausea feeling and sat there until it went away.

The pinkette took a long breath before getting up, she was about to make a break to the door when she notice the room looks rather nice. Like some kind of VIP room if she has to describe it. Her curiosity took over and Sakura was at the drawers wondering is there anything there.

When she opened it, there were clothes, all black.

What a plain taste, why not rainbow.

Next, she discovered the bathroom on the far right side of the room. Much to her please, she really wanted to wash her face!

It's really not a good feeling when dry blood are sticking all over her face. Sakura was tempted to take a shower but against it since there is no time to do this kind of things.

She took a quick wash of her face and felt completely alive again. After wiping off the water on her face with a random towel hanging on the side, she decided whoever lived in this room loves the smell of mint since the towel, shampoo, soap, body wash are all the same mint type.

After the brief wash, Sakura decided is time to get out of here. Though the door is locked and she can feel the justu Sasuke casted on the door, it isn't enough to stop her from going back to Konoha!

The girl put her hand on the door and closed her eyes to examine the chakra seal around the exit. After about 10 minutes of careful inspection, Sakura took a deep breath when she has finally found the weakest part of the seal where she can break through.

Slowly, she gathered the minuscule of chakra on her hands and preformed a justu that her shishou taught her about canceling seals.

Sweat beads form on her forehead when she felt the chakra cuff constricting the flow of her chakra, but she only needed a little more.

Her hands glowed in blue and she gave the door a little push on the weakest spot.

The seal wobbled then fading slowly before the door exploded, leaving bits of debris on the floor in front of her. She winced at the loud noise it made but it is the only way she knew how to break this kind of seals.

She just have to be careful from now on.

When she first stepped out of the white chamber, she shivered at the uneasiness the dark and eerie feeling this hall gave her. The floor under her bare feet was cold and so as the temperature around this place.

Looking down the long hallway, she saw nothing but darkness beyond. Swallowing hard, she is never fond of the dark and some ominous stories always gets her. Surpressing her beating heart, she proceed down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jumping tree to tree, Sasuke was on his way back to the Akatsuki base after his mission. He didn't get any information about the jinchuuriki since his mind wasn't at it.

Not at all.

Basically he went to the mission destination and before he even find his target, he turned back and made his way towards the base.

Something is bothering the back of his mind but he wasn't sure what. He just feel like….getting back soon..…

Maybe he needs a drink of water?

Ok. Even he doesn't think this reason sound convincible.

Within no time, he's at the base entrance and now heading towards the kitchen. When he was there and the moment he turned the door knob, he was immediately annoyed at the sight of Deidara eating lunch while modeling his clay art.

Deidara wasn't too happy at the appearance of the sharingan user either. Both remained silent and minded their own business. The room was awfully quiet and tense, no one wanted to started a conversation of course. If they really did start, it will probably be the end of the base.

The blond hair Akatsuki never liked Itachi for his emotionless manner and I-am-in-my-own-little-world-don't-bother-me attitude. So here again, it goes the same for Uchiha Sasuke, or even worse.

The atmosphere in the room was really irritating Deidara. He wanted nothing but to finish his food fast and get the hell out of here. Any longer with the Uchiha in this place, he might bomb the room.

Sasuke did the same; he just wanted to get a drink of water and leave. If he stays any longer, it might end up a blood-bath any time soon.

Finishing what they were doing, they both stood up and head toward the door. Unfortunately their confrontation is inevitable. Walking a step faster, Deidara wanted to get out faster than Sasuke does, but Sasuke did the same in response, his pride would not let the blonde get in front of him.

To their dismay, two people were unable to go through the door at the same time.

"Step back, Uchiha." Deidara hissed stating his hostile.

"Hn." Sasuke kept silent, but it was evident that he wouldn't let this go easily.

They finally get through the door part after struggling for several minutes.

Now to the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sworn this place is going to win a price for the greatest maze ever! She has used all kinds of way to look for the exit that leads to the outside but she can tell she wasn't even close.

Sighing when her stomach grumble again, she told it to be quiet so she can concentrate on determining which side to go. Even though it was minimal, there was tiny bits of wind if she focus hard enough.

Her sharp ears can also pick up tiny bits of noises from different directions. But it is just there are a lot of layers of walls hindering her decision on which way to go.

If she has her chakra, she would for sure make great holes for this place.

Sakura has ran most of the time and now she felt light headed. The moment she get these damn chakra cuffs off, she will have to take a good look on her head where Hidan had cracked her head against the wall.

Another split in front of her showed up and Sakura sighed for the nth time in the half hour since she got out the room. Deciding on the left, Sakura picked up her pace and …

"….Great."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop following me, Uchiha." Deidara glared hard at the Akatsuki member next to him.

" …." Sasuke didn't even bother to reply the blonde ranting over his presence. It's not like he want to walk next to him anyway. It just happens their room are in the same direction.

He snarled at that.

"What the hell, Uchiha are you listening….." Sasuke speed up his pace having enough of his complains.

Before he turned the corner, he sensed someone going this way as well without any sign of stopping…. and there she was looking at him in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He glared at her and she mumbled something incoherently, curses he assumed.

"Why are you here." He stated clearly questioning how she get through the sealed door. Either someone cracked down the entire door or she broke it but it is more likely to be the latter since most Akatsuki are on missions right now.

"Cus I want to." She said as if it is the most obvious. In the back of her mind, she is cursing her stomach for being such a distraction that she forgot to detect any nearby chakra. Now since this bastard showed up, she will have to leave the escape plan for some other time.

Without a word, Sasuke proceed to grab Sakura's wrist intending to take her back to the room. But too bad Sakura saw it coming so she stepped back before he was able to grab her.

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance when she did that but he knew she wouldn't be faster than he is. He grabbed a hold of her other wrist before she can do anything.

Some heated words came out her mouth but Sasuke ignored it. He started pulling her by her wrist rather hard and the girl winced at the stretch the cuff gave her.

"Treat our little guest nicer." Deidara sighed obviously noticing the Uchiha is hurting her hand. But it is rather amusing when she talk back to him like they are enemies all their life.

Emitting the available chakra to her hand, Sakura stood her ground and pulled back successfully stopping the jerk from pulling her.

"Do you want me to cut your legs off so I can drag you back." He said darkly glaring into her jade orbs.

The girl didn't avoid his glare instead looked back into his eyes telling him clear that she was not afraid.

"I'm hungry." She said bluntly knowing her stomach is almost at her limit.

Sasuke was about to ignore her but she hold him tight.

"Are you just going to starve me to death, cus I'm almost at my limit."

The blonde chuckled knowing the Uchiha just lost this battle.

He then walked up to her and offered, " I would gladly treat you a meal, Sakura-chan."

He gave her a playful smile though Sakura wasn't sure she should trust him but for the sake of her drumming stomach, she took it. And of course, it is a much better option then being with this ice cube right here.

"How nice of you…." she replied to the blond with a smile before glancing back at the Uchiha. "…and would you mind letting go now." She hold her wrist up with his hand still on it.

Sasuke's hold tighten for a moment before he released it completely. Clearly not happy, but didn't said anything.

Sakura turned to follow the blond who was leading the way to the kitchen half excepting the Uchiha to leave her alone, but it wasn't the case. Sasuke did not leave instead followed them to the kitchen.

She could tell he isn't going to give her any chance to escape.

When they reached the kitchen, Deidara offered her to take a sit and he will make something for her. At that, she gladly took a sit on the soft sofa but her mood went down hill when Sasuke decided to sit on the opposite side.

He stared at her or was that a glare…

Sakura nearly rolled her eyes, does he hate her that much? Instead of focusing on his cold presence, Sakura turned to look at Deidara.

The kitchen and the room is connected, from where she sat, she can see clearly what he is doing. It seems like he's making her fried rice.

Sasuke watched her. She was talking to him or more to herself as she sat there waiting. He watched her complained about her tangled hair and how she smiled at something he doesn't get.

Was he even listening? Probably not.

He watched her played with the edge of her tatter shirt and …..

He shook his head when he finally realized he was _observing_ her, observing every one of her action.

What is he doing anyway?

He let the thought slide when he saw Sakura's expression frowned. Turning to her left to see what was causing her displeasure, Sasuke saw she was watching Deidara cook.

His own expression darken when he saw the blonde adding spoon after spoon of salt and was that sugar jar he's holding? The blonde proceeded to add something Sasuke first assumed was soy sauce but recalled that was the vinegar Kisame mistakenly brought.

The awful smell filled the room and it had taken all the Uchiha's control not to launch at the blonde.

"Enjoy." Deidara gave her a smile and hand her a spoon. He placed the meal in front of her.

How the hell did he turned fried rice purple?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews will be helpful, thanks.

And any ideas what interaction should I do between other members or Sasuke?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shit." Deidara scratched his head in frustration when he remembered he was suppose to be on a mission. The thought of leaving it to Tobi lasted for about 2 seconds but he decided against it.

Nothing comes out good when he leave it to that mental of 5 year old kid.

"Well then… enjoy Sakura-chan, I gotta go." He gave her a playful smile and lean forward to her face.

His lips dangerously close to her ear. "Be careful of the Uchiha." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

He then gave her a slight kiss on the cheek before wavering her goodbye.

Before she knew, her hand has proceeded to wipe off the small kiss lingering on her cheek. He is nice, yes, but Sakura isn't going to be deceived by their false facade.

When Deidara left the room, her eyes shifted to Sasuke sitting there watching her. Was it her imagination or does he look mad?

Deciding not to pursue this question further, the girl picked up the spoon and watched the…fried rice? as she swallowed hard. The smell is rather….unique, she didn't want to be ungrateful for the food given but she found this hard to start.

She dig into the rice with the wooden spoon and watched it for a few second before moving it towards her mouth.

The next thing she realized was the spoon clattered against the floor and Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Don't eat it, you are going to get food poisoning." Words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. But seriously, Deidara's cooking is terrible-saying from experience.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but the Uchiha moved to the kitchen and turned the stove on.

 _Is he cooking for me?_ Maybe he is considering poisoning her? or make something that can gross her out? Though she is sure it is hard to have something worse than the purple fried rice in front of her.

Only this once. He will _never_ do this again!

XXXXXXX

Sakura's eyelid grew heavy as she waited. The couch was like a piece of soft jello and it is the most difficult thing to stay awake. Her body felt completely relaxed and she has to resist the urge to laid down and take a nap.

She had chosen to take a nap to relief her tired muscles, but unfortunately, the smell has completely reached her brain. Her stomach is not going to let her sleep off the hunger this time!

To be honest, Sakura wasn't taking the fact Sasuke is cooking for her. Maybe he is cooking for his own lunch and decide it will be fun to have her watch him eat?

 _Maybe_ , it seems like something he would do. Sakura sighed.

Before she could stand up from the sofa and asked for a cup of water, a plate of _legit-_ she has to emphasize that- fried rice was shoved in front of her.

"Eat."

Poison? probably not, he would have killed her another way. She watched with suspicious eyes, but the steamy food was already invading her mind telling her to go for it.

"Thank you." She gave in and should be ashamed of herself for accepting food from an enemy! but now, she really couldn't care much.

Taking the spoon full, Sakura took a bite and allow the taste was egg and rice melt down her throat.

She had to admit it was one of the best fried rice she ever eaten or was she just too hungry that even wood taste good. Sakura silently enjoyed her meal though unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.

"It was good." She gave him a smile and it was when she put down the plate that he finally realized he was staring.

The Uchiha turned away trying to get that smile off his mind but it somehow invade farther.

It was not until the door burst opened till his attention shift from her.

"Fucking blue face you are so annoying." Hidan walked in with a I-will-kill-you-all face followed by Kisame and Sasori who obviously wasn't even listening to his profanity filled-mouth.

"Well is your fault for treating pinky so rough," Kisame shook his head with a sigh. If he is a little more mature, the whole world will be much brighter.

Noticing who were in the room, Kisame smirked and greeted Sakura. "Hey pinky, how is your stay last night?"

He glanced over at the Uchiha giving him a grin. "It must be quit a…..experience."

Sasuke knew well what he is referring to, Kisame thought he probably beded Sakura last night, but no, he has no interest in her body and having her stay with him is to better ensure for her not to escape.

"Yeah, the bed was very comfortable." Didn't quit get the other meaning of those words, Sakura answered innocently.

"So you did screw with him yesterday." For some reason, Hidan thought he just sounded kind of …. depress?

As if the lightbulb clicked in her head, Sakura made a face.

"No, I did not have sex with him and will not." Her finger poked his chest accusingly, positively assuring him.

"Are you still a virgin?" Hidan found himself venturing further.

An eye brow twitched and Sakura walked closer to him and stump on his foot, serve him right for asking this kind of question.

"None of your business."

If she have her chakra, she will make sure he wouldn't be able to walk for days! Even without it, it was enough to sent him complaining the pain.

To be honest, it does hurt but since she is bare foot now, the compact is much less than wearing shoes.

She ignored him when he threw more curses and walked to the red hair Akatsuki who was currently sitting in one of the sofa and enjoying his tea.

There is something she wanted to know very badly.

Curiosity kills cat. That fits perfectly for Sakura.

Taking a sit next to him, she saw him paused and she sat closer.

"Are you Sasori?" The question has been in her mind ever since she saw him. A year ago, she was sure she defeated him with chiyo baasama. Did he have another body like Orochimaru?

The red hair nin made eye contact with her but it only lasted for a few second before he turned away. He wasn't intimidated of course, it was just…. she is _a bit_ too close.

She looked just as he remembered the last time he saw her but her feature is more mature if he has to say. Her eyes are as bright as gem and the sparks of fire are still there in her eyes. It was something he found rather… nice to look at.

"Who did you think I'm." He answered bluntly.

" His heart wasn't fully destroyed so we revived him. It took a while tho and he just woke up recently." Kisame decided to fill up information since Sasori isn't the talkative type. But surely more than the Uchiha.

Sasori gave him a glare but the blue skin man didn't seem to notice.

"Oh."

"W-what are you doing?!" The red hair Akatsuki backed up immediately when he felt Sakura pinching his cheek. Face flushed the same shade as his hair.

Sakura looked at her hand as if there is something there before apologizing.

"Sorry, it's just you look more….alive than before. Cus you told me your body was made out of wood and you don't need to drink or eat but you was just drinking tea."

She swore those are skin she just felt.

"…You have no right to-"

"His body is real flesh now." Kisame cut in again trying to let the conversation flow but the next thing he knew was his own hand covering his mouth.

Sasori glared at him darkly moving his finger to direct the chakra strings to control Kisame's hands.

He better shut up or else.

 _Real flesh?_ Sakura, to be honest , was surprise that the wood composite body was able to turn into real flesh. She had seem his heart and it is very difficult to relocate heart considering its original form is a piece of wood.

Curiosity hit her harder, and Sakura found herself unconsciously reaching towards him.

"Can I feel your heartbeat?"

Sasori backed up feeling his face heat up, it was a weird feeling. Warm and was it his imagination or was his heart beating faster than usual?

Before he could reply, the silver hair Akatsuki grabbed her arm in mid-way and pulled her towards him, enough force to lift her up from sitting on the sofa.

"You do know that you landed quit a punch on my stomach yesterday right…" He lifted his shirt to reveal the dark purple bruise on his torso.

"Heal me."

"Maybe when I feel like it, which will be never." She stepped on his other foot and Sakura smirk when he winced.

She really need to teach him some manners of not pulling people around.

When Hidan made a face and was about to threw her against the wall, Sasuke glared at the Jashin worshiper before he grabbed Sakura's other arm, she's leaving right now with him. Staying in this room is just going to annoy him more.

 _And the pulling around thing goes the same of the Uchiha!_ Sakura glared at him.

Hidan, of course, wasn't satisfy, he grabbed her wrist harder, preventing her from leaving.

"Hey! Don't forget I have a broken arm! Stop pulling me around." Ignoring her complains, both didn't seem to yield. Sakura hissed when she felt the muscles stretched and the pain of the cracked bone shot up her brain.

The wheels in Sasuke's sharingan started to spin from pure anger as he watched Hidan smirk. He is never fond of the Jashin worshiper, but now seeing him taking on his prey made his blood nearly boil.

She belongs to him.

…..

Seconds turned to minute.

 _These bastards!_ Her temper is getting thin second after second as both of them wouldn't let go and keep on dragging her already purpled arm.

 _If they don't stop this….._ just when Sakura was about the emit chakra and pulled them towards each other so they can body slam each other in a not-too-pleasant-way, Hidan's hand let go.

"That's enough, Hidan." Sasori lifted his finger and Hidan's hand immediately released from the girl's arm.

"What the hell?" Hidan cursed when he felt Sasori's chakra strings on him.

"Let the matter go, you like pain anyway." The red hair sighed at the childish people in front of him. Why couldn't he just calm down and let this go. Both Hidan and the Uchiha. Though he can partly understand why they are so attached to that pink hair woman, he couldn't understand what it is in her that grabbed their attention.

Sasuke ignored them and make his leave while dragging Sakura along. In the hall away from the kitchen, he could still hear Hidan cursing and ranting about why Sasori has to stop him. The noises eventually faded as they move deeper into the base.

The pink hair girl watched Sasuke's back as he dragged her to wherever he was going. His hand let go on hers and she stopped her steps. Taking in the surrounding around, her brain is working a plan out.

"Don't even think of escaping." He paused his steps as well when he sensed her stopped. " Or I will break your legs."

Sakura suddenly felt an urge to kick him,"Not like I can, I will leave it to next time."

She knew he meant it when he said it, but she won't be afraid with little things like this! Nothing will hinder her decision from escaping this place and go back to konoha.

"I'm assuming you are taking me back to the cell cus you are too great to talk." She said with sarcasm.

Then she followed him further into the dark base knowing there isn't much she can do now.

XXXXXXXXXX

R&R thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been more than five days since she'd been taken here, she wondered if hokage noticed she has been missing. The mission was supposed to be very important, she wondered if shishou would get mad if she go back. How is Naruto?Ino?

Her thoughts were so occupied by Konoha that she barely noticed when Sasuke stopped. She caught herself just in time so she wouldn't bump on him.

Sakura turned her head to the side of the Uchiha to see why he stopped or where he had taken her to. Upon seeing the handy work in front of her, Sakura let out a little triumph of smile.

"Oh, don't mind the door." He had took her to the room she stayed in last night and cus of the seal he used on the door to _attempt_ to lock her in, she has no choice but to break it.

All Sasuke did was look down at her with his icy eyes before lapping over the debris she created.

Sakura followed after. " Am I staying here?" She let out a inner 'wow, he didn't dump me in that cold cell' before she, too, stroll into the massive room.

The Uchiha didn't answer and she took it as a yes.

"Don't leave the room."Decided she wouldn't go anywhere, he walked passed her before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Sakura is not stupid, she knew she wouldn't be able to out run him and he could have her pin on the floor before she can even step out the door.

The faucet turned on and the water started to run, Sakura concluded he must be taking a shower. Then the next thought hit her.

 _This is his room?!_ She had thought it was a guest room since everything seem so clean and simple. But it turns out….

For a moment, the thought of him being nice and offer her this place instead of the freezing cell only lasted for about a second. Then she decided it was cus he have her here so he can prevent her from escaping.

But, hell no! she will get her way out very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I used your towel to wipe off the dry blood on my head this morning, so don't mind that too!" He heard her called behind the door.

"…." Sasuke stared at his half crimson-red towel. He just finished his shower and she just have to tell him that now.

He cursed and ran his hand through his wet hair before pulling his sweat pants on. She is really getting on his nerves, first the door, second the towel and he's pretty sure there are more.

When he's out of the bathroom, he saw her reading one of the his forbid jutsu scrolls and at that moment, he felt himself lost control.

He moved before he even noticed.

The next thing he knew was that he had grabbed her arm, _very hard_ for some reason. Anger rushed into him like a stream of waterfall and why, he doesn't know.

Maybe it was his hate towards Konoha-nin or was cus it is her, Haruno Sakura. His mind told him to hold her arm harder declaring his dominants or she will be never listen.

So he did.

Her arm is already turning dark purple but he didn't lessen his hold. He need to tell her who is in charge here.

"Don't touch anything without my permission." He grounded out and he knew his sharingan has turned on from pure anger. And at that moment, he sworn there was a flash of fear in her eyes but it disappeared without leaving a trace.

They stared at each other in what Sakura could say as long agonizing minutes. But she wasn't going to give in to this arrogant bastard! If he wanted to intimidate her, go ahead, it won't do even if he cut off all her limps.

Seconds ticked by and the pain only seem to grow the longer it lasted. It hurt so much as if her arm is getting cut off. But she didn't let any emotion reveal, if he wants to play it this way than she will show him this kind of thing won't make her back off.

"Don't forget you are the one who put me here." Her eyes stared right into his sharingan, though he can see his reflection in her jade orbs, he knew she wasn't directly looking at him. It was as if she was trying to find the deeper him, find the _other_ him inside.

She is always able to get under his skin with a few words and a simple motion like this.

He hate it.

The atmosphere was tense for the minutes they glared at each other. His hand was still on her arm and he now noticed he was holding her so tight that he is nearly lifting her by her arm.

Her feet half tipping.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke allowed his sharingan to turn off before releasing his hold.

"Go take a shower-you smell."

He threw her a clean shirt and a pants sitting on the side of the closet table.

Sakura almost missed it because she had lost the feeling of her arm completely, now there is just a blob of purple decorating her lower arm.

"What a nice thing to say to a lady." Her voice filled with sarcasm before she head to the bathroom and close it with a soft click.

Behind the door, the pink hair girl took a deep breath and pressed the pressure point on her arm to allow the blood flow faster in attempt to get rid of the paralyzing numbness. The pain was slight at first but when the real sensation reached her brain, she _nearly_ let out a small cry, but didn't.

She was glad at that.

Beats of sweat rolled down her head as she endured the uncomfortable-ness reaching every corner of her body.

And much to her annoyance, her legs felt like jello shaking as they barely able to handle her weight. When the girl released the pressure on her arm, she allowed her legs to fail on her and slide down the door she is leaning against.

Her eyes closed trying to swallow off the nausea, she would not show any sign of distress in front of him!

 _Everything will be better once you take a shower._

 _Everything will be better._

She told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry readers:( school is starting for me so gonna pause for a while after a few more chapters. But still thanks for reading:D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Maybe if I do here._ Sakura thought as she carefully examine the cuff around her wrists. After she took her shower, Sakura has been sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the bed looking through her cuffs for the past hour.

She also noticed the door has been fixed with wood justu similar to yamato taichou's.

It was awfully quiet when the girl got out of the bathroom. Sasuke was leaning against the headboard of the bed reading a scroll, not even sparing a glance when she walked passed him. The earlier situation didn't bother her as much after the nice warm shower. But still, she didn't want to strike a conversation knowing he would ignore or choke her or get mad over nothing anyway.

So she proceeded to sit on the opposite side and took out the kunai she hide in her shirt to work on her cuffs.

Sasuke didn't seem to care and even if he does, she would find other way to pick this damn lock.

It has been more than a hour for all she knew and Sakura sighed when another small line of cut surface on her hand.

Because the lock on the cuff was literally the size of a bean, she has to hold the kunai near the edge to control her movement and at the same time be careful not to let the sharp weapon cut off her fingers.

 _Ok, one more time._ She picked up her tool again and decided to give it a few more tries.

Before she even placed the pointy edge into the lock, Sasuke's voice cut through the silence, her heart nearly jumped out.

"Go to sleep."

Without warning, the lights are off leaving Sakura half cut off in her process.

Let out her nth tiresome sigh, the pinked hair girl curled herself into her best comfortable position possible before closing her eyes.

Hopefully she can sleep off this coldness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of her picking the locks did not bother him.

But, he just doesn't want her to do it. No, he isn't worry that she will break free cut he knew she wouldn't be able to unlock it. It is a chakra lock that can only be release with a input of the user's chakra.

What he is mad about is that he knows she _knew_ this lock can only be open with that way but she still wanted to try.

Why try something she cannot get the result she wanted?

 _Che._

He glanced up from his scroll rather annoyed that she brought her finger to her mouth again seeping off the blood so they won't drip down her palm.

She cut herself _again_.

How many times has it been? How can she be this stupid.

He threw the scroll on the floor harder than he anticipated and turned off the lights.

Why does he care anyway…..

XXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

How many hours has past? No idea, but all he knew was that it has been more than 2 hours. There are always times he could not sleep and his thoughts would drift from the memories of his brother and the hate towards Konoha.

Sasuke has to admit there are some psycho-things going on his mind because from time to time he would find himself thinking ways of killing konoha-nins. Any person would question their sanity and the rights or wrongs of thinking this kind of disturbing thoughts but to him…..

He didn't and he even enjoys it.

They are the cause of the Uchiha massacre, they only have their happiness because they had order Itachi to murder all member of his clan. Except him.

His brother has allowed him to live, allowed him to live so he can take revenge on those worthless liars.

Every night since the massacre, he has endure nightmares of the dead bodies surrounding him with only him alive. When he couldn't sleep at night, he would stared at the eerie empty street that was once lively.

It was dark.

His thoughts were cut short when his sensitive ears picked up small noises nearby. His ninja instinct made him immediately scanned the room but realized the only people in the room were only him and Sakura.

If he concentrate, he can hear a tiny voice coming from the pinkette.

Getting off his bed, Sasuke walked over to the small figure curled up on the opposite side of the room. The room was dark with no source of light but when he kneeled down with one knee to get closer, he can make up the small noises of her shivering form.

Her arms hugging her knees trying to gather up every little warmth she can retain. Her shoulder length pink hair spilled on the floor and few strands on her cheek.

Her small body shaking slightly and before he knew, his hand was touch her cold but soft cheek.

He withdraw immediately questioning himself what he was doing.

But found no answer.

Watching her sleep, a small memory flashed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It was Christmas Eve and the 6 years old little Sasuke hurried home for the promise of lavish dinner. The outside was surround by layers of thick snow, he wanted nothing but to get home as soon as possible._

 _He huffed a warm breath on his hands and watched the smoke raised before completely disappeared in the night sky._

 _The streets were illuminated with colorful lights celebrating the holiday but nearly no one was on the street. Everyone was back in their home enjoying the feast with their families._

 _He was running again but his steps slowed and soon come to a stop when he saw something pink among the field of white snow._

 _She was sitting there hugging her knees on the small alley; he would have missed her if not for her unique pink hair. She sat there smiling sweetly at something, and Sasuke found himself shifting his eyes curiously at what she was looking at._

 _To his side, there was a small house with a large window, because it was dark outside, he can see what the people was doing inside._

 _There was a family of three celebrating the incoming Christmas. Though their food was not luxurious, he can tell they enjoy it like the happiest family on earth._

 _He was about to move on suddenly wanting to see mom and dad, but his legs brought him in front of the girl._

 _"Why are you smiling?" He noted she wasn't wearing much, her clothes slightly dirty._

 _"It's Christmas Eve." She answered without shifting her eyes._

 _Her hands were purple and so was her lips. There were snows gathering on her head indicating she has been sitting there for a while._

 _"It's cold, why don't you go home?"_

 _He asked again._

 _She didn't answer immediately but he waited._

 _"I don't have one."_

 _There wasn't a change of expression on her face when she said it, but the words ripped through making his heart ache._

 _Without a second thought, he removed his scarf and wrapped around her neck hoping it will warm her up._

 _"My name is Sasuke!" She blinked when he placed the warm fabric around her neck. He held onto her hand and brought her up to her feet._

 _"Come on! Dinner is getting cold!" He pulled her along heading back to the Uchiha mansion._

 _"What's your name?" He asked without turning around._

 _"Sakura," Her hands were cold, he noted._

 _"Nice to meet you, Sakura!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, _Why does it have to suddenly come back…._

His thought was focus back on the girl in front of him. She brought her legs closer unconsciously gathering warmth.

 _Stupid woman, could have at least grabbed a blanket…_

Though he accused, he suddenly remembered what he did earlier.

 _"Don't touch anything without my permission."_

He gave another sigh.

He didn't expect her to listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rolling side to side, the girl hugged the soft material around her and buried her face into the comfortable fabric.

Her mind didn't register at first but on a second thought she noted whatever it is, it smelled minty.

She snuggled closer to whatever it is and it was then her jade eyes cracked opened. She lied there for about 5 minutes as she allowed her head to finish swimming.

"ACHOOOU!-" She felt her head processed slowly than usual but the sneeze woke her up a little. The girl sat up, drowsily looking around.

It took another minute till she noticed she was on the bed instead of the floor. Sakura rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming and yes, she really wasn't.

She looked around for any sign of Sasuke but found none.

 _Did I somehow crawled onto the bed….._

She decided it doesn't matter anyway since Sasuke is not around, or else he would have murdered her already for taking his bed.

Sakura sat up on the bed and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. She shivered at the contact of the freezing surface and wondered where her shoe went.

Now thinking about it, she hasn't been wearing shoes from the beginning since she took them off in the cell.

Letting out a sigh, she will have to deal with this for now.

 _What time is it?_ The girl couldn't help but wonder how long she had been sleeping as she washed her face. There wasn't a window nor a clock. For all she knew, she could have sleep for more than a day.

Deciding is time to get the hell out of here, she opened the door, surprised that it wasn't lock or sealed, and head down the direction they came from yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Fuck._ Sasuke hissed when the pain on his abdomen seem to rip him from the he had taken one more blow, then it will be it. He would have died back there.

Sasuke had went on a mission to retrieve the Hachibi earlier in the morning. He was difficult but the Uchiha had it in control. Killer Bee was very skilled but it wasn't enough to defeat him.

His sharingan proved an advantage against the jinchuriki, he had the upper hand. However, he knew his mission have failed when Raikage showed up.

He was in no shape to fight him off.

Luckily he only received one blow from Killer Bee's brother, and was able to transfer away in time.

He cursed when another pain erupted from his lung. Blood was dripping down his lips and everywhere from parts of his body nearly soaking his shirt. His steps were heavy and he could feel his vision double on every steps he took.

His hand clenched onto the bleeding as he made his way back to his room. Using the wall as support, he moved slowly each step hurting his broken leg. Both of his legs are either broken or cracked along the bones, it wasn't pleasant as the sharp pain run through his nerves.

 _Shit._

Sasuke lost his footing as he fell forward, his conscious slowly slipping away.

He waited for the contact of the hard surface but it never came, instead, he was leaning on something soft.

"Sasuke."

He heard his name but his head was too heavy to lift up to see who it was.

The smell of strawberry.

Before his vision blacked, there he saw a flash of pink.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Oh. Great, him again._ Sakura sighed when she spotted her captor around the corner. How did she not sense his chakra, damn it.

She stood there waiting for him to say something or waiting for a glare. He always does that to her anyway.

"I'm not staying in the room." She emphasized, if he wanted her back there, he will have to force this one.

Dead silence.

"Sasuke?" He was leaning against the wall but without any sign of acknowledging her.

Still no response.

The hall was dark with only a fire lighted a few meters away, Sakura couldn't see his eyes with his bangs covering majority of his face. She stepped closer when he did not move.

She bended down her head a little to see what is going on and he nearly surprised her when he fell forward.

Sakura caught him by his shoulders in mere reflex so he would not face plant the floor.

 _W-what's going on?!_ Her eyes widen in shock when she realized his cloak was soak in blood and so were his clothes. Behind him was a trail of dark liquid that she concluded is blood.

Her medic sense kicked her out of the shock and she quickly put his arm around her shoulder, the most important thing is to get the blood to stop.

Deciding to enter the closest room, Sakura kicked the door open and she was glad to find a sofa at the side of the room. She also recognize this is the place where she ate lunch yesterday, but that isn't important.

She need to help him as soon as possible.

He was sweating and his brows narrowed stating he is in pain. Coughs can be heard from time to time and his breathing was uneven, showing the sign of damages in his lungs.

Sakura closed her eyes as she concentrated to channel the chakra into her hands.

 _Come on, come one._ A curse escaped her lips when she knew this little amount of chakra isn't enough! She needs a lot more for a surgery level treatment.

"Wait for me." She mumbled a whisper before rushing out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She yelled.

Very loud, she suppose.

But it doesn't matter, she needed to find someone. Anyone.

When she ran around the corner, there stood Kisame, dumbfounded at her worried expression.

Without a word, she took hold of his hand and dragged him to the room where she laid the Uchiha.

Having no idea what is going on, Kisame went along with it.

When they were in the room, she turned to the blue skin man and raised her hands to show him the cuffs.

"Please- Kisame, please take them off-" Her heart was beating very hard against her chest, she thought it would have broken out of her ribcage if she let it continue.

"You can do whatever to me after this is done. I won't escape. I-I just have to heal him," She knows she looked pathetic and helpless but as a medic, she won't let pride affect her.

"…..please."

She was worry. _Very worry_. He doesn't need to be a genius to tell from her beating heart and pleading look.

"I don't want him to die."

With a tiresome sigh, Kisame reached to her cuffs. "Alright, it will be a pain if we lost the Uchiha anyway."

He noted that she is very lucky that she found him, after all, this chakra cuffs were made from his hometown and he is the one who made them.

Casing the chakra into his palm, Kisame wrapped his hand around the cuffs and release them into the metal.

The cuffs split in the middle and clattered against the floor with a loud noise. Before she can even take the first step, her eyes fogged and felt her legs shook.

"Oh be careful. You probably won't feel great for a while cus your chakra is rushing back in every parts of your body all in one go." He caught her arm before she fell to the floor.

"I'm fine." She stood firm and rushed to Sasuke who is painfully clenching onto his lung.

"Sasuke." She gently touched his arm trying to pray it off from his bleeding chest.

"Don't touch me." He growled and she realized his eyes were open. He regarded her with hate or disgust, she assumed.

"Shut up." She narrowed her eyes before shoving his hand away but careful not to injury him more.

"I'm trying to save your sorry ass here." Her hands glowed in green and she placed them above his most severe wound.

At that instant, Sasuke lost conscious with the amount of pain dragging his life down. Sakura continue to work her way towards fixing the damage lungs and at the same time trying to lessen his pain by hitting the numbing nerves.

She didn't want to think who possible did it and she doesn't want to know if he deserves it or not. She just wanted to keep him alive.

 _I won't let you die._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame yawned for the nth time as he watched the pink hair medic pour more chakra into the unconscious Uchiha lying motionlessly on the sofa. It has pasted more than 6 hours and there she is, still kneeling there fixing him.

To be honest, he is greatly surprised by the amount of chakra and concentration she has. He knows 4 hours are max for top medic-nin but she has surpass that time long ago. No wonder every country is considering Haruno Sakura as the world top level aside from the fifth Hokage.

Though he is more surprise, shock even, that she didn't pass out when her chakra rushed back into her body after the cuffs were off.

Even Akatsuki members have a hard time remaining conscious after being released from a chakra restraining cuffs. Jounin, he had seem took about 2 days and some can take as long as a week to recover.

He smirked as she watched the girl's concentrating eyes.

 _The Uchiha brat really need to thank her later._

*cough, cough. She has been coughing quit a lot durning the pass few hours. He let out a sigh thinking when she will stop.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?" He asked wondering if she can even hear him with all that concentration.

"…..Almost." She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her palm.

Minutes later, Sasuke stirred slightly before his eyes cracked open. His head swim in a uncomfortable way but the pain is no longer there.

The first thing he saw was a blur of pink before her worried expression became clear to him.

When he looked her in her eyes, she let out a small smile.

"Are you feeling fine?"

His heartbeat jumped for a brief moment but his stoic expression was quickly replaced by an annoyed look. He sat up, slowly , but managed.

"I said don't touch me." He shoved her away, away from him. He doesn't want to see any konoha-nin the first thing he woke up.

Without any strength left in her, Sakura fell backwards when Sasuke shove her away. She fell on her rear but was glad her arms were still able to hold her up or she will looked so pathetic lying on the floor.

When she fell backwards, he almost, _almost_ reached out for her, but he controlled himself.

"Woww…..this is the only thank you I get from saving you jerk." Sakura cursed and some indignant words escaped her mouth as she rubbed her sore back.

Kisame laughed at the scene before standing up from his sit.

"Sasuke, you really gotta thank pinky this time. You probably will have died right there if she didn't spend hours fixing you."

He walked towards Sakura and the worn out girl let out a tiresome sigh before she raised her hands.

"Now then…..sorry pinky, but couldn't let you go loose." Sasuke watched the blue skin man kneed down in front of her and placed the cuffs around her wrists. He pieced the evidence together and concluded she did save him from the edge of death.

His brow narrowed at that. This idea is certainly not pleasant to the Uchiha. He wouldn't want her to save him even if he dies, his pride wouldn't allow that. Though he knew she wouldn't watch him bleed to death even if he forced her not to heal him.

Sakura's hands instantly dropped when the constrains were placed on her again. This feeling of having her chakra cut more even though she doesn't have any left made her feel like hell.

"Since my job is done, see ya pinky, and don't forget our little promise." Sakura waved him bye and gave him a smile for willing to listen to her request.

When the door clicked close, Sakura let out a tired sigh.

"What promise." The Uchiha demanded not liking the way Kisame talked to her.

"None of your concern." Being a bastard he is, Sakura didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Using the remaining strength she has, the girl lean herself agains the sofa and placed her head back. Because there is no way she can place herself on the sofa so all she can do is sit by it on the floor and lean against it.

All she can do at most.

She really felt like shit.

"What? Aren't you going to go. You can see that I can't escape this way anyway…." Her eyes remained close when she directed the words towards the Uchiha.

He didn't answer and Sakura find there is no reason to force out a answer anyway. It doesn't make a difference.

He watched her breath in and out rather heavily as he sat there. He doesn't know why he is sitting there. He can just leave, he knows she couldn't escape at this rate.

Why is he still here?

He found himself playing with the strands of pink hair spread on the sofa where her head is resting.

She fell sleep already.

He wiped off the sweat forming on her forehead and bend down to her level. Her chakra level is nearly gone, he can barely sense her even from this close. Usually he can sense her even from the entrance of the base but now, there is nothing.

 _Stupid woman. Why force yourself…._ He cursed inwardly before scooped her up in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are appreciated thank you!


End file.
